My Sweet Love
by June Bug
Summary: Does Heero love Duo? Duo love Heero? Their relationship is put on the line when somebody gets hurt and the other is spun in to a world of emotions. Finally Finished!
1. No!

NO!

Disclaimer: I own nothing okay!

A/N please help me. I need a better title. I'm going to do it in chapters so I need a title for it. At the moment I haven't got a clue what it is going to be so this one will be called NO! Simply because that is what some of you will be screaming in to the PC once you've read the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

Duo sat alone at a bench near the park, waiting for his beloved Heero to come home later on in the day from speaking with Relena. Quatre and Trowa were also not around and so Duo was, to say the least, bored. The minutes seemed to go past like hours and the hours felt like days. Of course with the sun only moving a short way across the sky. 

Duo sighed and looked around. He could go home but the house would only be empty and he'd feel even more alone there. He could go in to town. Yes, he could go down and buy Heero a present. What could he buy? He thought for a moment then emptied his pocket for loose change. He couldn't buy a lot. Duo sighed again and sat back on the bench and closed his eyes. Not intending to fall asleep.

When he awoke it was dark and his first thought was 'Get away giant bunny.' He then came to full consciousness and rubbed his eyes. He got up and headed back for his house then thinking that Heero was going to be worried. He started to walk quicker and got home in no time at all.

He opened the front door and called to Heero that he was home. He then made his way to the living room. He switched the light on and walked to the nearest sofa where he sat and turned the t.v on with the remote control on the arm of the sofa. After a while he turned the volume down and called to Heero that he was home again in case he hadn't heard the first time. There was still no reply. He had to have been home because the front door was open. He called again but with the same luck of getting no reply.

He turned the t.v off and walked in to the hall still calling for Heero.

"Any body?" asked Duo as he headed up the stairs. Someone had to be in for the door to be open. Heero was the only other person with a key to the house.

Burglars! Thought Duo and he quickly turned back down the stairs and checked that the t.v was still in its place. Of course it was! Thought Duo feeling like a bit of a dunce. He then headed to the kitchen and made sure that nothing had been taken. Everywhere was clean and nothing looked as though it had been ransacked. 

Duo turned for the stairs and headed up the silently, only stepping on the outside of the steps so as not to make them creak. He then felt even more like a dunce because the burglars would have known he Duo was inside the house when he called to Heero that he was home.

Duo got to the landing and opened the bathroom door. There was no one there. Duo then shut the door. As he shut it he heard someone whisper his name. He quickly turned and looked around, ready to kick the ass of anyone that come near him. He stepped forward and headed for his room. He opened the door. There was the huge double futon in the middle of the room that he and Heero and so often spent wonderful nights together in. The window was closed but the curtains were flowing softly. Duo walked to the window and looked to the garden below. Although it was dark he could see the tree's blowing around in the wind that must have got up since he came home. 

He then went to Heero's room. The same kind of double futon in the middle of the room where they had also spent many nights together. There was a sweet on the pillow that Duo had put there in the morning for Heero after he'd left to see Relena. It hadn't even moved but the piece or paper that Duo wrote 'With Love, D' was no longer there. Duo walked over and checked the area around. The paper had somehow been moved the behind the bed. Duo picked it up and placed it back on the pillow. 

Something suddenly started to tick. 

Duo felt around the pillow, noticing that it was harder than a feather pillow should be. Duo lifted up the pillow knocking the sweet and the letter to the floor. The pillow was heavy. Duo took the cover off and saw a black contraption strapped to the original pillow. He quickly tried to rip the black thing off but it only started ticking quicker. Twice as quickly in fact. 

Duo then noticed that there was a flap on what he presumed to be a bomb. He lifted it and saw the timer was on thirty seconds. Duo suddenly froze in shock that something was going to happen in thirty seconds. He then shook his head and looked at the bomb again. 

The front door then banged shut.

"Duo," called the familiar voice of Heero, "I'm home, where are you?" 

"I'm…" called Duo back but he couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'll come to you," called Heero and Duo heard him coming the stairs. Duo then turned his head and saw Heero at the top of the stairs. 

"Help…" whispered Duo and Heero suddenly noticed that Duo was holding something,

"You haven't got something glued to your hands again have you?" asked Heero walking towards Duo,

"Stay back," said Duo and he put down the bomb and stepped back taking one last look at the timer, three second. Heero stopped,

"What?" he said. Two seconds. Duo looked at the bomb then at Heero. He had to save Heero. He could always save himself as well. He ran to the door but tripped as he went to shut it and fell over pushing the door shut. Heero called out desperately for Duo to come out, not knowing what was going on. Duo tried to get up, scrabbling for the door handle…

*KABOOM*

…

…

…

…

…


	2. What

__

What? What happened to me? Where am I? Oh God I hope this isn't the gap between heaven and hell. I deserve to go straight to heaven. I've been a good boy, all my life; I've never done anything extremely bad.

Heero? I can hear Heero, I know can. Please Heero, come to me, you can find me, take me away from here.

It's so dark. 

Wait! I can see Heero! Please Heero, no don't leave me. I can't hear what you're saying! 

Heero's gone!

It's dark again. Oh please no!

I can see a light though. I'll go towards the light. No! I'll go back!

I'll go back and find Heero, and then we'll be together. 

I can't leave Heero!


	3. My Duo

My Duo

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I own nadda, nuffink, zilch, nuffink (again). NOTHING! Okay?

A/N: Did the first chapter make you cry? Wa-a-a-a-a-a-ah? This one is also quite sad. Read and have some fun. Well if you're morbid and like the fact the people get hurt. Oh whatever. *Shut up Murphy* Murphy's talking to me again. I really should go see a shrink about this voice business.

Heero fell backwards from the shock. The whole house shook. He tried to stand up but he'd hit his head very hard and fell back over again,

"Duo," he called out, holding the back of his head, "Duo, come out." There was no answer, which Heero hardly found surprising. He got to his knees and started to crawl to his bedroom. He turned the door handle but the door didn't move. He then leaned against the door and started to push it open gradually. Smoke was coming out of the door and Heero knew that he was risking his own life if he went in there without anything to cover his mouth with. He ran in to the bathroom, still feeling quite dizzy, and grabbed a towel. He ran cold water over the towel and ran back to his room. He covered his mouth with the towel but with enough of a gap to help him breath.

He opened the door again and tried to find Duo. He fell over something hard and fell to the floor. The floorboards started to creak. Heero quickly stood up knowing that he only had a matter of moments to find Duo before the floor fell in to the kitchen.

He jumped up and carefully walked around the smoky room, with each step the floorboards creaking even more violently than the previous step.

"Duo," called Heero. There was still no reply and Heero carried on walking. He started to cough and knew that he had to get out and just before he did he saw Duo, lying lifeless in the far corner of the room. Heero stepped over everything and reached Duo just as he did the floorboards started to creak even worse. Heero knew he had to hurry. He grabbed Duo's arm and pulled him as gently and as quickly as he could. Heero had to kick everything out of the way otherwise Duo would never had made it to the hall and this made Heero even angrier than he already was.

Why hadn't he tried to help Duo? They were best friends, and they loved each other very much. Heero had just watched Duo get hurt. Maybe even killed.

Just as Heero reached the doorway the floor fell apart under his feet and he fell with Duo and the floor. Heero fell first and Duo landed on top. Heero was completely winded and had to wait a while to get Duo to complete safety. He got his breath back and carried Duo in to the next room, the lounge.

"Duo, come on," said Heero, he held Duo in his arms, "Come on Duo," Heero started to rock and run his fingers through Duo's hair, trying to make him conscious again, "Come on."

Duo slowly opened his eyes and started to cough.

"Duo!" Heero smiled, "You're okay, you're okay." He put a pillow behind Duo's head, "I'll just phone an ambulance," just at that moment Duo rolled his eyes and his head tilted to one side. His eyes were closed,

"Duo!" cried Heero. He ran to Duo but knew the only thing for him to do was phone for an ambulance,

"Hello," said Heero, "Ambulance." He then told the operator the address and what the emergency was. They told Heero that the ambulance would be there as soon as possible, until then he should just leave Duo where he was. Heero put the phone back down. 

He'd already moved Duo. Why? Why couldn't he move Duo? What was so important? Heero turned back to look at Duo. A tear fell down his cheek and he walked up to Duo,

"You can make it," said Heero running his fingers through Duo's hair again. He then put his hands at the back of his head; something stung and was bleeding. Heero took his hands away and saw that his hands were completely red. He then looked at the floor. There was a trail of blood from the kitchen, to the lounge and up the stairs. Heero turned and went to the bathroom to get what he needed to clean the blood off the carpet but before he got the stairs he collapsed. 

"Hey buddy," said Quatre, "How do you feel?" Heero sat up quickly not realising where he was. His head felt terrible and was spinning,

"Lay back down you ninny," said Quatre and he pushed Heero to lay back down again. He rolled his eyes and turned to Trowa who was standing at the window,

"Trowa, he's awake," said Quatre. Trowa turned and looked at Heero, 

"Hey mate," said Trowa and he walked to Heero holding a bag of grapes. Heero suddenly felt the urge to throw up at the sight of food but he just smiled,

"Hey," Heero said quietly. His memory was dazzled, "What am I doing here?"

"Ah," said Trowa, we were hoping you could tell us,"

"We know as much as you by the sounds of it," Quatre smiled,

"Why isn't Duo here to see me?" asked Heero. Quatre and Trowa looked at each other, 

"Well…" said Heero, "Why?"

"He's in here too," said Trowa,

"What happened?" asked Heero.

Trowa sighed and explained to Heero about how there was a bomb and how his house was destroyed because after the medics had come and taken them to hospital the house completely fell apart. Duo had the worst of it though, cuts all over his face from the bomb, 

"So how is he?" asked Heero, sitting up slower this time,

"Shouldn't you get some rest" asked Quatre, trying to avoid the question,

"No," growled Heero, "How is he?"

"Well he's in a come," said Trowa,

"What!" said Heero,

"He's really not well," said Quatre, "The doctors wanted to speak to you but they don't think he has a hope in hell of surviving a blast like that, he's on a life support machine at the moment and they want you're permission to turn it off…"

"Well they aren't bloody getting it," said Heero. He looked away from Quatre and Trowa, they must be lying. Why would they want to lie though, a very mean trick? 

Heero suddenly remembered.


	4. am

__

Now where am I? It's still dark in here and I'm numb. Numb all over as if I don't exist. All I can do is just lay here and think. If only I could find Heero. Then he could come and help. Warm me up and I could finally move again. That all he has to do. Why hasn't he come though?

He did come because I saw him but then he went. Maybe he doesn't care nay more. That would break my heart if he never came to find me again.

I'm going to find him again.

I did try but I just kept seeing bright lights and although they make me warmer I know I didn't come in that way. When I came in it was dark so I know that the only way to get out of here is to stay away from the light.

Maybe I should go towards the light. If I warm up then Heero will be able to fell my presence and he come to me and take me away from here.

I wonder what is beyond the bright light? 

Should I go towards it?

Will I find me Heero there?


	5. My Poor Baby

My Poor Baby

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you again about my ~I own nothing~ ness? Well I own nothing. There you go. Happy now?

A/N You've read the first two chapters right? Well it gets a bit dramatical now. *Sob* Enjoy.

Oh and please give me feed backs for some titles, I'm completely out of ideas. Help!

Heero's face went completely blank. He did remember everything, didn't he? Or was it just a dream? No, that was a cop-out for everything that no one really wanted to believe. It happened all the time in films that he and Duo would spend their Sunday afternoons watching. They would watch a gripping film and wait until the very end to see 'who dunnit' of what was going to happen but a person would just wake up and it would all be a dream. Heero looked around. It couldn't have been a dream because if it were he would have woken up where he had last slept. 

In his bed.

What had happened to his bed? He could remember everything that had happened and now the memories were starting to hurt. He had carried Duo out of the room. No, no he hadn't he had fallen through the floor because something had exploded. The room was filled with smoke and he was very light headed. Then he fell to the kitchen and tried to wake Duo up and Duo opened his eyes and then closed them again and he phoned for an ambulance and…

No!

Bad memories. Hurting Heero, hurting his mind.

Heero shook his head,

"Heero mate?" asked Quatre, "Are you okay?"

Heero started blankly at Quatre. Breathing heavily, his eyes wide open and he was shaking.

"You blanked out on us just then," said Quatre, "But you're okay now, Trowa is getting a nurse now."

Heero calmed down and blinked. He then breathed slower and rested his head again,

"Jeez," said Quatre, "Don't do that to us again, you would have got us in the coronary ward if you'd gone on for too much longer." Quatre was smiling and half laughing although what happened to Heero was quite scary, his face went blank and he slumped over on to one side and just lay there, pale and dripping with sweat.

"Ah Mr Yuy," said the female nurse that arrived with Trowa, "I see you are with us now." She smiled and walked over to Heero. "You look a bit pale are you feeling okay, too hot? Too cold?"

"I'm fine," said Heero and he turned away. His memories were still stabbing him. He remembered something else. He had moved Duo, had he damaged Duo? The services told him not to move Duo but he already had. Heero closed his eyes and started to hum a tune.

"Heero?" said Trowa,

"Mr Yuy?" said the nurse. Heero could hear her walk over to face him. She knelt down,

"Mr Yuy, we need to ask you a few questions," the nurse was smiling to cheer Heero up slightly but he still had his eyes closed.

"Please Heero," said Quatre, moving out of the way.

"Leave me alone," said Heero and he opened his eyes, "Leave me along all of you," He then lashed out and hit the bedside table that was in front of him. It fell over knocking the grapes and the jug full of water on to the floor.

"Buddy?" said Trowa, 

"Leave me alone," said Heero and he shut his eyes again and started to hum his song again. He hummed it louder and tried to block out the voices. They could still be heard so he hid his head under a pillow and started to sing.

"Poor guy," said Trowa as he and Quatre walked through the hospital to get to the canteen. Quatre kept quiet until they found themselves a seat and started to eat there dry sandwiches that they'd originally bought for Heero and Duo until they found out that Duo was in a coma and Heero was well…

"What do you think happened?" asked Quatre, "Heero seems pretty distraught about the whole ordeal and Duo is not looking to good,"

"I dunno," said Trowa, "I guess someone must want Duo dead, who else would plant a bomb in his bedroom…"

"It was Heero's room though," interrupted Quatre, "It was Heero's room that fell through to the kitchen,"

"Was it?"

"Yeah, you know, when we went round and had a look at the mess of it all we saw the little sign that said 'Home sweet Home,' Duo would never have one of them in his bedroom."

"Good point," Trowa bit in to his sandwich. They both stayed quiet for a while until something suddenly occurred to Trowa. "You don't think Duo put the bomb in Heero's room…" He did however say it quietly and Quatre wasn't sure if he heard right,

"What?"

"Well, Duo got the worst of it, maybe he tried to plant the bomb and accidentally set it off,"

"No," said Quatre and he threw down his sandwich, "I will not have you say something like that about Duo to Heero, you know as well as I do that they are the best of friends, why would Duo want to hurt Heero?"

Trowa shrugged.

They then ate the rest of their lunch in silence. A very uncomfortable silence.

"Oh no," said Quatre, breaking the silence, "Here comes Relena." Trowa raised his head. His face still blank,

"Bugger," he said. He then put his head back down and waited for the hurricane that was Relena.

"Where is he?" she shrieked, "Where is my Heero?"

"He's not in a good mood Relena," said Trowa. He pulled a chair out for her to sit at. She sat gracefully but with a look of worry on her face.

"If he's not alright I'm going to smack Duo one," Relena said. She then put her elbows on the table and leant in to her hands. Her face squidged up and Trowa and Quatre tried not to laugh.

"It might be a bit hard to smack Duo," said Quatre, putting on a serious face again but avoiding eyes contact,

"Why?" said Relena lifting her head up,

"He got the worst of the bomb," said Trowa,

"Dead?" asked Relena turning to Trowa then to Quatre, hoping that one would answer.

"He's in a coma," said Trowa looking down at the table pattern. 

"The doctors say that he doesn't have much of a chance," said Quatre,

"Oh good God," said Relena, "I have to go see him,"

"I'm afraid you can't," said Trowa, "They won't let anyone in to see him, not until he's stable,"

"It's as bad as that?" asked Relena, now not looking happy at all. Trowa nodded,

"It's as bad as that."

They sat in silence for the rest of lunch. They dare not go back to see Heero in case he was still un-happy. Relena was determined to see Duo but the doctors refused her and so they headed back to her house for some tea.

As they arrived at Relena's the telephone rang,

"Hey Relena this is Wufei, how are Heero and Duo?"

"Duo isn't doing to well and Heero is not in a good way about what happened," said Relena, she then went on to tell Wufei about what had actually happened. She then had to hang up because someone else was phoning. Relena decide that she didn't want to answer because explaining what happened was too depressing. She hung up on Wufei and just let the phone ring. It was Zechs. 

"Hey Relena, Zechs Here. Wufei told me that you were gonna go see Heero and Duo today, call me when you get back and fill me in. Love," the answering machine beeped twice and the rewound.

The room stayed silent,

"Oh, I can't stand knowing that Duo could die any moment now," said Relena in a whining voice,

"Don't say that," said Quatre, "You could hex him, then what would you do? How would you fell?"

"I…" Relena stayed quiet. Trowa looked at Quatre and could see the hurt in his eyes. He knew just as well as Quatre that Duo had the smallest chance of surviving and knew that it was up to Heero to tell the doctors to turn off Duo's life support machine.

"Poor Duo," whispered Relena. She wiped her eyes and looked at Trowa and Quatre. They both looked un-happy. 

"Poor Heero," said Trowa, "It would have broken your heart to see him in his bed."

Relena wiped her eyes again and could feel more tears coming on. 

"What do you think Heero would do if Duo did d…" Relena began,

"Don't think like that," demanded Quatre, "Please, it'll make us all feel worse. I've got to go now," Quatre rushed out of the room. Trowa looked towards the door. 

"I think I should go after him," said Trowa, "All this is really hurting him,"

"Its hurting me too," said Relena,

"I'm gonna go," Trowa then rushed out of the room.

"What about Heero?" whispered Relena, "How must he be feeling?" She looked at the answering machine. It flashed once but she didn't have the heart to phone Zechs and explain everything. It would hurt her and Zechs wouldn't do much anyway, just mumble and not say much.

She turned to go up to her room. Before though she burst into tears,

"My poor Heero, please let my poor Heero be alright," she wailed all the way up to her room. "Please, don't let anything happen to him."

"Everything will be okay, if you just put on a happy face and smiled to…the…world," Heero sang. His head was still under the pillow and he hadn't moved at all. He didn't want to eat and every time he heard a nurse come he would just sing louder and ignore them. "Smiling makes…your problems…go away, oh yeah."

He shuffled around and faced the other way. He moved the pillow away and blinked. It was dark under the pillow and now it was light again. The sun was rising up again. He'd been awake all night and was starting to feel it. He finished of his song and got out of bed.

He stretched out his muscles as they had been in the same position all night and most of yesterday. He then walked out of the ward and looked at the signs around him. 'ITU,' one of the signs said. Heero followed it, looking up at the ceiling the whole time so as he avoided the people staring at him. He followed the signs until he reached the 'Intensive Care Unit.' He opened the door and was immediately surrounded by a constant beep. He'd heard it many times when he watched a film with Duo that involved someone in a hospital. The beeping usually came from a monitor that meant that someone's heart had stopped.

There was only one bed in the ITU room. There was a whole team of doctors standing around the bed trying to stop the machine from beeping and trying to get the persons heart to beat again.

Heero couldn't see who the person was. He saw a head and it had a plait coming down from it. 

"Duo?" cried Heero. A doctor turned around and saw Heero standing in the doorway,

"Do you know this person?" the doctor asked,

"Is it…Duo?" asked Heero…


	6. I

__

What so I do now? I'm near the light. But it burns so much and I don't think I can stand it.

Heero can't be here; he wouldn't like the heat. Maybe if I went to another light. In another part of this…

What is this place? Is it the gap between existence and reality or is it the gap between heaven and hell, or what? Why won't someone come and tell me what this place is? Is there any body here anyway? Am I on my own?

This is test isn't it? Someone is testing me aren't they? I've done something wrong and this is my punishment. I'm doomed to walk around this dark, cold place until I find something. I can't find anything though and I'm sure I've looked everywhere. All I can see is darkness; maybe it would help if I called?

"Heero?"

Well, no reply. Wait. I can fell something, some presence, I can feel him. Heero, he's near here I just know it. 

"Heero, I'm over here, please,"

The presence, Heero, he's going the wrong way. 

Heero, come back to me please!

Heero!

He…he's coming, I knew he would!


	7. Live another day

****

Live another Day

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!

A/N Have I got you gripped? I'm in a bit of a rut of how to type the next chapter soon you're going to a have to wait a bit, but enjoy what you have!

Heero got pushed back by the doctor. He was holding a clipboard with all the information about the patient. Heero tried to take a quick look at it but the doctor moved it closer to himself and Heero couldn't see the name.

"Please," said Heero, "Just tell me the god-dammed name of the person in that room,"

"Please Mr…" the doctor looked at the nametag on Heero's wrist, "Please Mr Yuy, the person you are and looked looking for is a Mr Maxwell and he is in the next ward."

Heero looked down the hallway. There was another sign pointing to another ITU ward. He turned back to the doctor, who was heading to go back in to the ITU ward they were both standing outside of,

"So he's … okay?" asked Heero. The doctor nodded and headed back in to the room. The person had just been pronounced dead.

Heero walked down the hallway and in to the next ward. This time there were two beds in it. One had the curtains pulled round and the other had machine that was buzzing quietly to itself. The person with the machine was unmistakably Duo. The braid was hanging down from one side of the pillow. Heero smiled again and picked up a chair. He placed it next to Duo's bed and sat down. He picked up Duo's hand and rested it against his head. A tear came down from his eye and ran down his hand and on to Duo's arm. Duo didn't react to this but the machine gave a beep but then continued with its buzzing. Heero hoped in his own little way that Duo felt the tear and that was his way of reacting to it. Another tear dropped down and the machine beeped again. Heero was caught in his own little world and was so happy that the machine beeped every time his tears touched Duo.

Heero then put Duo's hand down and put his head on the bed.

"Oh Duo," said Heero, "What am I going to do if you don't make it? Who's going to wash up, because I'm not," Heero laughed and another tear fell.

This time the machine didn't beep.

"No," said Heero, "I know that wasn't very funny." Heero then closed his eyes and slept.

A nurse that wanted to check that the machine was working correctly and that the results from the machine monitor were fine woke Heero up. Heero jumped up because he thought there had been an emergency and got up to quickly. His head started to spin and he fell to the floor. The nurse quickly ran to him and help him lift himself up. He held his head as he got up again.

"You're a patient here then?" she asked. She didn't sound very happy; "You shouldn't have got out of your bed if you're not in top condition,"

"I only came to see Duo," mumbled Heero and he took his arm back from the nurse's clutch. He then rubbed his head.

"Well please yourself, I think you should go back to your own bed," said the nurse, "Which ward ya in?" She picked up his wrist and looked at the ward name,

"I dunno," said Heero and he took his wrist back, "But I'll find my own way,"

"You'd better not think of discharging yourself Mr," said the nurse, 

"Mmm," said Heero and he walked out of the ward, taking one last glance at Duo before he headed away.

As he walked back to his ward a thought occurred to him. He was going to discharge himself.

He then rubbed the back of he head and for the first time actually noticed that he had a bandage on his head. It went all the way around and he hadn't noticed it before. He thought that the tight feeling he had all the way around his head was just because, from what he remembered, he had a cut at the back of his head. He couldn't actually say how big the cut was or how deep it was. He didn't even know if he had any stitches for it.

Trowa and Quatre walked up the stairs and headed for Heero's bed. As they walked up they saw Heero walking down. He was fully dressed and carrying a bag of things that was on his bedside table.

"Hey!" said Quatre; "They're letting you out? We were just about to come see you, come on, let me take that bag for you and we'll take you home,"

"Well," began Heero. He was just about to explain to Trowa and Quatre that he hadn't actually 

"Well thank you," he said and he handed his bag to Quatre.

As he arrived back at Trowa and Quatre's house he wondered why they hadn't taken him to his own home. Suddenly the worst of all his memories came back to him.

"My house!" Heero cried out.

"Oh," said Trowa, "You remember?" Heero nodded,

"Trowa and I and Zechs and Relena and you of you're up to it, we're all going to help build it all up together again," said Quatre,  
"But all our stuff. All mine and Duo's stuff, and think about how much it's all going to cost," Heero moaned although touched at what Quatre had said. 

"Relena's rolling in money," said Trowa, "She was the one who suggested it."

Heero huffed. Trowa and Quatre could tell what Heero was thinking. 'Ah well, she'd do anything for me.' 

"Why couldn't she just buy us a new house then?" said Heero, "Why go through all that rebuilding, it will take time, we'll be cluttering up everywhere."

Trowa looked blankly at Heero. He said 'we.' He said it as if Duo was right beside him, both of them standing there.

"Well, we'll manage," said Quatre.

Heero huffed again and turned and walked out the driveway. 

"Where are you going?" called Trowa,

"For a walk!" was the reply. 

As Heero walked his heart kept jumping as he thought he heard Duo call him so many times. Once he even thought he saw Duo and started to chase after an English lady who had a braid. He knew he'd made a fool of himself and so he headed back to his house.

The place was a complete wreck. Everywhere had caved in and there was broken glass everywhere from where the windows had smashed. Heero walked up to the front door, which despite everything had stayed upright. He opened the door and walked inside. He knew full well that nothing was safe and but he carried on walking around, knowing any minute that something could fall on him and he could trip over something dangerous, like cables, which were sticking out everywhere.

He walked firstly to where the kitchen used to be and saw his futon on the floor. His blankets were all black and filthy. By the side was a small white disk, much like the mints that Duo never let him have. He walked over and picked it up. It was one of the mints. How did it get to my room though? Heero asked himself. He then moved round the futon and saw a piece of paper. It was written on although Heero couldn't see all of what it was.

"With…" Heero read. He then picked it up and looked at it more closely. 

"With love D," Heero read. Duo thought Heero, Duo wrote this. He loves me. Heero smiled and laughed. A tear fell down his face. 

He truly loves me. 


	8. doing?

__

He came to see me. I felt his presence but I couldn't call out to him. I couldn't tell him that I was all right. I couldn't do it. I hope he knows I'm okay.

I still don't know where I ma but I know that I'm the only one here. I've been searching for such a long time, if there were anyone here then surely I would have felt him or her.

No, I'm on my own and I'm going to find a way out of here. 

I know I am!

I'm going to go away from the light and I'm not going to give up. Heero is here and he will come again.


	9. Never Dying Love

Never Dying Love

Disclaimer: ^.^ I Don't own Gundam Wing although it would be nice so if any of you know when my birthday it you know what you can get me

A/N finally finished! Last chapter here I think I rushed it a bit but I've been typing it for a week just slowly. Oh well, very Kawaii ending!

Heero smiled. Duo loved him and he knew that he loved Duo, it was just a matter of letting Duo know. As soon as Duo woke up he'd be by Duo's side and he'd tell Duo that he loved him. Duo would get better and then they'' go home. A tear ran down Heero's face. He smiled again and headed back to Quatre and Trowa's house.

As he arrived at there house he noticed that the house was emptied but he went in anyway and phoned the hospital to check how Duo was doing,

"Hello…Can I ask how Duo Maxwell is…He's okay…He's awake? That's brilliant…can I go and see him? Oh okay, thank you," Heero put down the phone and another smile spread across his face Duo was awake. He wanted to go and see Duo but he was having tests at the moment. 

After a little while of watching the t.v the front door opened. Trowa called to Heero and Heero ran to the hallway.

"Duo's awake!" Said Heero jumping up and down, "He's having tests but he should be fine." Heero jumped again and hugged Trowa then Quatre.

"We know," said Trowa, "Whilst you were out we got a phone call and they wanted us to come in to check that his memory hadn't gone." Heero stopped jumping,

"He's okay though right? He still remembers?" asked Heero,

"Oh yeah, he's fine," said Quatre, "He'll have to stay in for at least another week but then he can come home, well here until we get your new place sorted,"

"Thanks a lot you two, for everything, offering to do the house for us letting us stay here," Heero smiled.

"No problem," said Quatre, "That's what friends are for." Quatre and Trowa smiled at each other and held hands. 

"I love Duo I really do," said Heero, "I saw a letter he wrote, he laid he loved me," Heero smiled again,

"And he loves you too," said Trowa, "He said so at the hospital, the first thing he said was 'Where's Heero, I want Heero I want to tell him I love him.'" A tear appeared in the corner of Heero's eye but he blinked it away.

The next few days were spent by Duo's bed side, telling him about how the house was getting along and how Duo's room and Heero's room were now directly next to each other and had a door in between. This made Duo give a dirty smile,

"Cool," said Duo.

"Also the bathroom is bigger and there's one down stairs now," said Heero. Every time he came to see Duo he would hold Duo's hand, determined never to let Duo go.

At the end of the week Duo was told that he was allowed home. Heero held all of Duo's bags and held Duo up while they walked to the car outside the hospital. All the way home Heero couldn't stop looking at Duo. Feeling a light feeling inside him that he recognised as love. Duo tried to avoid looking at Heero.

As they headed to Trowa and Quatre's house Duo wanted to go past the house and look at how the house was coming along. As they drove past Zechs and Relena were laying some bricks at the side of the house. Trowa scowled because they didn't really need to be doing that,

"That's what happens when I leave them for a few hours, they don't know what to do!" Trowa sighed. Quatre decided that he'd get out the car and help them with what Trowa had originally told them to do.

"So that's what it looks like now?" asked Duo in an unhappy tone,

"Yeah, great huh?" asked Heero,

"Oh yeah," said Duo unenthusiastically, 

"What's the matter?" asked Trowa, "Don't you like it?"

"You didn't have to go and rebuild it all again, Heero and me could have done it," said Duo and he turned away from the building.

"Oh Duo, we've all tried really hard," said Heero, "Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it," said Duo, "A custom designed house, I like it, but you didn't have to,"

"Where would we live?" asked Heero,

"I…" Duo shrugged his shoulders and moved across the seat to lean on Heero's shoulders, "I'm sorry, I guess I've had too much excitement for one day, I'm tired,"

"Okay, we'll go home and you can have a nice sleep," Heero smiled at Duo and Duo weekly smiled back. Trowa started to drive again hoping that Quatre knew what he was doing. He looked back one last time then sped up to get Duo home and to sleep.

"You go up to bed," said Heero and he put Duo's bags down by the door and held Duo's arm to help him go up the stairs. Duo sat on the end of the bed.

"You love me don't you?" asked Duo,

"Yes I do," said Heero and he kissed Duo on the cheek. Duo went red,

"Good because I love you, you know that right?" Duo looked pleadingly in to Heero's eyes. Heero looked back confused at why Duo was saying all this. He hugged Duo,

"Yes I know, what's all this for," asked Heero, still hugging Duo,

"I…I dunno, I just want to let you know, you always seem so happy around me and I'm always happiest around you I just wanted to tell you I loved you," Duo hugged back

"You're daft you are," said Heero, "I love you baby. I was so worried that you'd never make it and I thought that I wouldn't make it if I didn't have you." Duo sniffed and a tear ran down his cheek,

"Just one more thing then," said Duo. He didn't say anything else,

"What?" asked Heero, being quiet in case Duo had fallen asleep, 

"Will…" Duo paused,

"Carry on,"

"Will you be mine?" said Duo and he hid his face in Heero's jumper. Heero laughed,

"Of course," Heero replied. Duo raised his head but never said anything. He just gave a laugh and another tear ran down his face. He then sniffed. Then their eyes met and there heads moved closer together, as they were about to kiss the someone knocked on the door. Trowa entered,

"Is everyone okay?" he asked, 

"Everything's fine," said Heero, "I think we should let Duo sleep for a while." He smiled at Duo. Duo was yawning. He opened his eyes again and smiled back to Heero. Heero rubbed Duo's head and ruffled his hair. Duo moved his head quickly, 

"Hey," Duo smiled, "No one touches the hair,"

"Okay," said Heero and he blew a kiss to Duo and walked out of the room.

Duo reached out and caught the kiss and held it to his cheek. He smiled then climbed in to bed.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Heero, eager to check on Duo even though it had only been five minutes since he'd said goodbye to Duo.

"He'll be fine," said Trowa and he rolled his eyes. Heero rolled his thumbs.

__

Well he's home now, though Heero, _nothing can harm him now. I'll never let him go, never ever. He said he loves me and I said I love him and now we're together and nothing can separate us._

Heero smiled.


	10. 1 Year Later

1 Year Later

A/N: Okay so I said last chapter but I decided to do a 'one year later' kind of thing because after reading through my own story myself I realised how annoying it must have been for you all to now know who tried to blow up Heero.

Duo sighed and snuggled in to Heero's warming body. Finally the house was completely finished. The building had been done months ago but it took forever to decorate and furnish the house. Heero smiled. He was glad everything was done. The house needed a bit of tidying, get paint out of the carpet, finally dust everything down but for the most part the house was perfect again. Duo looked up at Heero.

"Are you happy?" Duo asked. Heero looked down and his longed haired partner. He nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you ever wonder why that bomb was under your pillow?" Duo asked. Heero looked away.

"Well, sometimes, but I don't let it bother me." Duo put his head back down again.

"Not bother you at all?" Heero shook his head. "Not even the fact that someone probably tried to kill you and is probably still out there, still waiting for another plan to pop in to their sick head so as they can kill you for good this time?" Heero shifted and said nothing. Duo looked up again. "It does doesn't it?"

"Well when you put it that way." Heero said but he didn't look back at Duo. "The important thing is that I'm alive and you're alive and we are happy right?" Duo rested his head one more time.

"I guess."

Duo stirred in his bed. He hadn't slept easily for the past to nights and it seemed to him as though he wasn't going to sleep at all tonight. It was because it was round this time last year that he was rushed in to hospital because, well, to put it bluntly he had been blown up. He had never got it out of his mind. He loved Heero and Heero was happy not knowing who put the bomb under his pillow but Duo had always wanted to know who it was. Maybe the person wasn't trying to kill Heero; maybe they had been watching Duo and knew that he went in to Heero's room every day to make sure everything was nice. Maybe they knew that Duo was bound to make the bed look nice and by touching the pillow ^kaboom^ … no more Duo.

Maybe someone was watching him right now, just waiting for him to turn over and activate another bomb. 

Duo stopped breathing suddenly, that was a stupid thought he'd just pout in to his head. He didn't want to move now, not even the slightest little bit. He took a glance to his side, then to his other side. If there was a bomb then surely he would have heard it, heard the little clock digits quietly bleeping to themselves. He plucked up courage and turned to him side, he had his eyes closed in case any thing happened and he died … he would die with his eyes closed. 

Nothing happened.

He opened them again and looked out of his window, the moon was giving out a bright 'cheese' yellow glow. It must be near full moon. Duo thought. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and uncomfortably fell top sleep.

Heero looked at hid bed, if he had any nails he would be biting them. He felt like cursing Duo for mentioning the bomb. It had never bothered him before and it was stupid that it was now. He had never been scared of anything and it was pathetic that he was scared of something that he knew damn well wasn't there. He sighed and walked over to his bed. The floorboards creaked as he crept. He sat on the edge of his bed.

Why had that scared him so much? He had never let it worry him before and it was ridiculous that it should bother him now. 

He sat for a while just thinking about what would have happened if it had been him patting down the pillow and him being almost killed. It was understandable for that Duo was scared of something that had almost killed him, he was a logical thing for any one but Heero wasn't almost killed, the only thing he lost was his house. 

And Duo

Of course, he would have lost Duo but Duo ran away from the bomb but still got a bad impact of it all. 

Heero shook his head. Too many thoughts were rumbling round in his head. He had to sleep or he would be grouchy the next day. He sighed and clambered in to his bed without the lights on.

As morning arrived Duo was already and attempting to make some sort of breakfast. Today was the actual day that the bomb went off. Duo was trying to keep a brave face and Heero could see this. As he walked in to the kitchen Duo turned him and jumped. 

"What's wrong?" Heero asked although he knew damn well what it was.

"Today a year ago, I'm just I don't know…" Duo started.

"Glad to be alive, glad that you can live each day to the fullest. Glad you can live each day with no regrets and no worries?" Heero said and put his arm round Duo. Duo smiled and shrugged.

"What if someone tries and kills you?"

"If they wanted me dead they would have done it before now wouldn't they?" Heero said. Duo nodded.

"I guess. But does it now bother you how it got there and who put it there?" Heero shook his head.

"No. It was probably some group of kids that saw an open window and put there own made bomb in there, then shut the window. Wait was it open or shut?" Duo shrugged.

"I don't remember."

"Well, whatever, they probably never meant to hurt any one and if they did then they would have tried to kill someone else and someone after that and they've probably been caught. How would I be able to find out who any way? Everything that would have possibly had their finger prints on it would have been destroyed." Duo nodded and smiled.

"I guess."

"And that is how I live me life, knowing that justice is always served." Duo laughed.

"I wish I could live like you." Heero nodded.

"You can, all you have to do is not bother if you are going to live or die because you know that you have always done the best you could do and that if you died tomorrow you will have lived a life doing what you liked doing." Duo nodded.

"So you enjoyed fighting? Enjoyed hurting people, enjoyed loving as well?" Heero shrugged.

"I have no regrets." Duo nodded one more time and smiled again.

"You're right. I have no regrets." Heero nodded.

"See, happy again, that's what I like." He put his arms round Duo and held him tight. Heero had no regrets about fighting, about killing and he never had any regrets about loving Duo. Duo sighed and finally, after a very long year, he felt relieved. 

Okay, so you don't actually find out who did it but hey! They are both happy chappies!

^.^


End file.
